TheMeatly (Easter Egg)
theMeatly is both a character and a recurring Easter Egg from throughout the chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine, and he can only be located in a small secret room behind a Boris poster. Background Description Based on the mascot of the game's developing company and comic series, he is tall with long, skinny black limbs, and a floating circular white head with black eyes, a complete lack of neck, and a line for a mouth. Even though his rectangular body is red in the comic series, it is light, yellowish-brown in color due to the color-style for the game itself. His entire self also appears completely flat, as if made out of paper. Personality It is technically not explained what theMeatly's in-game personality is. He just remain standing, never moved an inch, and barely does anything. Main appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures To find the Easter Egg, complete the puzzle by collecting all six items and activate the Ink Machine. Then head to the room where the corpse of Boris' clone is located, and approach Boris' "Sheep Songs!" poster from the right side of the room where the "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?" message is at. After following those steps, Henry will find a small room where theMeatly is in, standing next to the candle. The player will also get an achievement called "The Creator." Chapter 2: The Old Song Activate the ink pump from Sammy's office and head into the music writing room. Then walk through the wall with a Boris poster on it and Henry will find theMeatly with a tuba for the second time. The player will also get an achievement called "The Man Behind The Curtain." Chapter 3: Rise and Fall If Henry finished all chores for "Alice", he can go through Boris' poster from the small workshop room located on Level P to find theMeatly for the third time, where he is seen sitting next to the table and appears to be having a picnic with a hamburger, mashed potato-like food, a cup, and a tea pot. The player will also gets an achievement called "Tea Time." Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Once Henry opens the door to the Archives if he goes back to the Management Office but goes in the door next to it, this leads to a seemingly empty room but on the other side of the Boris poster is theMeatly and appears to be having a BBQ. The player will also get the "Barbecued" achievement for doing this. Cartoon appearances The Original Sample theMeatly makes a short appearance at the end of the cartoon. This was ironic because theMeatly in-game is also found from the room of the deceased Boris clone. Trivia * It is impossible to get behind theMeatly, due to the fact that he is standing behind the "invisible walls". * All of theMeatly's locations in chapters so far are behind a Boris poster. ** Additionally the surrounding walls so far are different from the wall Henry enters to go to theMeatly's room. * Henry says "What the heck is this?" when entering theMeatly's room in all chapters. * theMeatly has confirmed that he will be a recurring Easter Egg in every chapter. * Prior to Chapter 2's update in Chapter 4, theMeatly did not hold a tuba in Chapter 2 and instead had the same pose from Chapter 1. This is most likely done to make it different from his pose in Chapter 1 and also to make it like theMeatly's pose in Chapter 3 ''and ''Chapter 4. Gallery SecretEntrance.gif|Henry entering the secret room in Chapter 1 where theMeatly is located. AfterMeatly.jpg|theMeatly while the workshop's flooding in Chapter 1. TheMeatlyChap2.gif|theMeatly Easter Egg from Chapter 2's first release and Chapter 3's update. DontHurtTheMessager.gif|Henry hitting theMeatly with the axe in Chapter 2. TheMeatlyCH3InGame.png|theMeatly from Chapter 3. MeatlyMusician.png pl:TheMeatly ru:TheMeatly pt-br:TheMeatly (Easter Egg) Category:Characters Category:Easter Egg characters